Thus the expeditionary force fought there
by Paktu
Summary: How will the world of shadowrun collide with the Saderian Empire from the other side of the gate? I have also taken the author liberty of expanding the lore of the Special Region. It is done to the extent that it can also be considdered a standalone shadowrun fic where my fanfic only shares some names with the anime. Rated T for now, reviews would be much appreciated.


**Thus the expeditionary force fought there**

 **When shit hit the fan Ch1**

 **By: Paktu**

* * *

Delcho Petrov, a disposable member of a serbian military penal unit. If someone told him he would become the national police chief of Hong Kong Free Enterprise Zone(HKEZ) near the end of his career before retirement. He would have said that the person in question is full of crap.

Yet here he stood as the country's highest ranked police officer, despite after being baptised in the heat of battle, starred death in the eye, overcoming unfavorable odds and witnessing his fellow men being cut down in a hail of bullets. He felt increasingly uncomfortable with prime minister Sofiya and her administration.

Delcho could not do anything else than sight at his current situation while making his way to her office. After all these years and nearing his retirement age. Will she be the woman she once knew during the war?

Just reading some parts of the journal was enough to turn his gut inside out. Delcho learned some disturbing confessions about what his predecessor have been involved with Sofiya even when doing it for seemingly greater good. The journal was soaked and permeated with trauma and guilt, a burden the previous police chief took with him into the grave. Altho he could probably use the journal to blackmail Sofiya but something told him that it would simply not work. She was after all the one giving him access to the journal and its sensitive and scandalous content in the first place.

After regaining his footing Delcho entered the room, light were off as he saw Sofiya sitting in her chair gazing out of the window. An endless and busy cityscape of Hong Kong Kowloon harbor. Nightly scenery with ferries, cars, vans and trucks making their way thro the city streets.

"Mrs prime minister…"

"Delcho… or should I say Watts? I have been expecting you, it is nice to meet a fellow kin every now and then... I would like to congratulate you for your promotion. Altho I wish the circumstances would be better."

"Watts will do...the feeling is mutual." Replied Watts hesitantly.

"You have read the journal did you not? So, what do you have for me? or will you make me turn myself in?"

(coughing) "...We have finally been able to identify the group behind your daughter's abduction".

"Oh, really? Who are they?"

"It is the Crimson Dealers." Watts knew Sofiya would not take it well.

"...What about my daughter then?" Replied Sofiya, failing to contain the sudden rage in her voice.

"The kidnapper is still on the run with you daughter along with 23 other abductees."

"...What kind of actiond do you suggest? Should we contact the Willy society or the russian embassy to clean up their mess?

Watts have yet to fully process what he have read about the crimson dealers in the journal, the very last thing he expected was that Sofiya once was the de facto crime boss who ordered these criminals around a few years ago. Not to mention the fact that the previous police chief was in on this scheme.

"...Yes, you could, but a critical situation on this scale, they will most likely just cut their ties and stay far away from this. The last thing most of us wants is the media to get a wind of this scandal. Our deckers are already having hard time maintaining the press blackout as it is."

"So... You are not gonna arrest me?

"It was your administration that cleaned up the walled city and stamped out most of the organised corruption within our country borders… I have suspected the usage of illicit means. But being a crime boss of a trafficking organization was something I never even remotely entertained.

"..."

"I do wonder, what face did you have when you ordered your underworld rivals to have their tongues cut, hair shaved and sent to the Russian concentration camp in Siberia, never to see the light of day? Or the horrifying mutilating interrogation methods you performed before making them disappear."

"You learn a thing or two from your enemy, I am not picky from where the lecture is from, what the jihadist employed during the second Eurowar against us was simple but utterly effective. Soldiers would spilled their beans even before the actual interrogation had even begun. In addition I needed to know everything to proceed at the time."

"Even at the expense of stripping these people of their metahuman values and basic rights?... Utterly violating them as a mere means to an end. Cutting off a body parts and place it on the table for them to see. If they do not answer within seconds this switch routine repeats until they fold. Just reading the vivid descriptions of my predecesor is, I can´t even decribe it..."

"I had to send a clear message. To do that, I needed to create a figure that no one would dare to oppose or even remotely trifle with. I created Yazhaji."

"..."

"With that said, technically every country have breaks these meta humanitarian rights domestically. The only difference is the official attitude and how much money these countries governments are willing to invest to uphold and enforcing these rights upon the populace. You know where I stand in these issues. Not to mention my successful administration speaks for itself. You may see me as a monster I do not care, but you can't deny that I am the best among the bad alternatives."

"..." Hesitantly and reluctantly Watts nodded, her reforms had indeed turned thing for the better. But on the other hand he never really got a good look to evaluate the alternatives.

"Well Watts, what do you suppose I do, I well past my prime and with this new offical role I had to burned a lot of bridges. With my current position of prime minister, any move I make will attract unwanted attention."

"Exactly… about that. My fellow police colleagues have been able to devise a plan to deal with this effectively. But you are not gonna like this…. we can both agree that you are a popular public figure." Said Watts factly trying to concentrate on the matters at hand and gain her full attention.

"I am listening"

"If we use the media to our advantage, this plan will most certainly work. As you are aware we use entire detachment of employed KEP deckers intercepting and ensuring a press blackout holds out. Actively preventing any leaks about the crimson dealers existence. But I am telling you to stop this and allow this news to spread far, wide throughout the matrix while shifting the strategy to prevent Yazhaji be connected to you."

Sofiya just snapped as her raw and suppressed emotions burst out "...Why the hell would I do that?... I would be the media's punching bag!... this… this is political suicide."

"..."

" Are you out of your mind?... I denounced Crimson Dealers existence openly to the public, do you have any idea what this will look like if I go out with this!"

"Just hear me out, as you said, your resume speaks for itself."

Sofiya attempted to face this head on and portray a strong and confident image but failed miserably, nevertheless she managed the very least collect her thought and hear him out.

"Do not sugar coat it all, just spit it out" Replied sofiya while tidying herself up realizing the reotort she just did was unbefitting of her desired portrayed image.

"Keep in mind as the current Chief of police it is my top priority is to bring your daughter and the other abductees safely and alive. It is my job and I want genuinely help to bring them back safely to the best of my abilities…. Nothing spreads faster throughout the world then information that is this scandalous. These news will reach the Crimson dealers and the ones who contracted their services. When that happens your daughter will be safe."

"... care to elaborate?"

"As it appears the kidnapper is unaware that he has your daughter. It appears the subject in question is old and a professional as well. It is likely that these kind of criminals have a code of conduct, a protocol for the lack of better term. This is a weakness we can exploit. There won't be sane traffickers who are willing to handle hot merchandise like this especially when it is all over the news and the entire country watching the case unfoldning. Apart from being a criminal, we have dug up some dirt, evidence of the ring leader being a contracted corporate spy for Tir Tairngire(Elven nation in north america).

"So you know who the contracted ringleader is?"

"Indeed, You see. When the kidnapper learns that he is in possession of hot merchandise. Especially the idea of having the daughter of their own organisations former boss. Who supported, housed and financed their operations. This will stirrup things up to our favor. As for the kidnapper, he will be seen as a traitor. He will try mend relations and ask his superiors and associates for advice. While this is happening it is unthinkable to even remotely allow any more harm to your daughter and the other abductees. But in the end the decision is your if we are going forward with this."

"I see, when it boils down to it, it is either my political career or my daughter's life, isn´t it?."

"And once you do make the announcement, there will be only one single place the kidnapper can run to, When all of his contacts turns their backs on him." Finished Delcho while Sofiya could only smirk with relief.

"The Tir Tairngire embassy huh… located in the neutral diplomatic zone, Jordan valley city district am I right?" replied Sofiya as Watts nod said it all.

* * *

 **Encrypted message**

 **Date: 19/2- 2086**

 **To: Orange Queen**

 **From: Astral Scientist NR 27**

 **Subject: Re: Project GARM**

My queen

I will soon be able to reach the next phase you requested. I'll will need to acquisition some additional supplies, equipment to ensure mission success.

Could you please indulge an astral scientist curiosity. Disregarding most advances currently done at the forefront of this field. The discovery of the Tesrak dimension and it's different physical laws is enough to shake the scientific and magical field as we know it. Pollution, Global Warming, starvation and so much more. All of these problems could potentially be a thing of the past, obsolete with this technology if we invest towards these goals. You would be louded and forever remembered in the history books for this contribution alone. Why are we hoarding this tecnology like this?

Anyways I need your authorization code for the additional supplies.

* * *

 **Date: 20/2- 2086**

 **To: Scientist Nr 27**

 **From: Orange Queen**

 **Subject: Re: project GARM**

Nr 27

As you are well aware this job is strictly on need to know basis. Continue to lay the groundwork for the project and lead ou team diligently and do not forget the penalties for any of you to break the non disclosure agreement.

I trust I won't hear of this again nor that you will contact me until some more additional noteworthy progress have been made.

Here is the new authorisation code, as usual it will bsse invalidated within one hour.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx - (Encrypted code use proper decryption key )

 **Orange Queen**

* * *

 **Few days later after media scandal**

In the HNL(Hong Kong National library) a teen with a relatively attractive face sat at the corner of the library and concentrated on the decking dec attached to his DNI commlink. Other than the computing dec a couple of textbooks were neatly stacked nearby.

The young teen name is Xie Li as he let out some of the air in his chest and sunk into the chair.

It has been two months now with limited success. The opponent hid carefully, and their skills were impressive, but they finally exposed some information. After breaking through a series of firewalls, Xie Li finally managed to capture the real IP masked behind layers of fake IPs and bothersome VPNs and proxys.

The IP was located somewhere across a long stretch in the eastern parts of north America, the possible location stretch thro three countries. These kind of IPs are a pain in the ass to deal with since they aren't fixed and switch on a rotational basis. Considering the time frame the possible locations are in the eastern coast of Tir Tairnagire, CFS(Califonia Free State) and Aztlan(mexico).

After getting hold of the IP, he didn't alert the opponent. Instead, he used the opportunity to insert his trojan horse when the opponent relayed information to other computers within the network. It would also hopefully relay it to his new decking setup. This would allow him to narrow down the location and unravel the organisation behind the mysterious Nr 27.

Xie Li is a freelancing decker and in some local decking social circles among the most capable and proficient. The Japanese imperial state(JIS) have approached him with this contract, if he is successful the JIS security bureau and the would be more than happy employ him and make use of his skills. In addition they offer his sisters a expensive and experimental medical treatment for her chronic illness.

This offer seems the very least more stable and safer than continuing working freelance. He cold always turn to the shadowrunning business but the penalties that comes with it is not very appealing, especially getting rid of his SIN(system identification number). Not to mention the idea of seeing, holding and shooting a gun utterly terrify him as he suffers hoplophobia. Strangely tho, in first person shooting BTL Games doesn't kick in this fear in him, not even with DNI accessories that makes the game experience as lifelike as possible.

Watching the progress bar on the screen, an egotistical look appeared on his face, after the wild goose chase the fruit of his labor was soon ripe for the taking. His superiors at JIS started to have doubt and concerns about his capabilities for a while now but with this he would be able to prove his worth and his sisters treatment seemed now as a possiblity within reach.

"Let me see who you are." As Xie Li muttered, he reached for the coffee. But when his finger touched the cup, a couldn't be help but to be a bit distressed. The coffee was cold. He looked up at the clock on the wall, he mumbled.

"Already 10pm?" He'll just do the rest at home… He felt a bit hungry as well, seeing that the progress bar was complete, he stood up, put his decking board in his bag and headed out.

But just when Xie Li went downstairs, he caught a glimpse of two suspiciously black vehicles parked outside of the library. Six men in black suits and shades walked out and headed to the entrece of the library.

 _Did the library initiate another donation program again? But it's already way to late._ Xie Li mumbled to himself and at first didn't mind these people. When he passed these men in black, however, he felt a chill run down his spine.

It was like as a predator just passed him, searching for its prey as they were staring at him for quite a while. Fortunately, the feeling faded away in a glimpse. Perhaps because he looked too young, the sight of the men in black stopped for a second before they left as they began to search the library. But just in that one glimpse, Xie Li felt his entire back was drenched in cold sweat.

 _Dammit, what kind of people did I just mess with? I knew the contract seemed a bit fishy_ Xie Lei left the library and cursed in his mind while is hearth was racing like crazy. Instincts told him that the men in black were definitely not friendly individuals. They were probably looking for him! IP location was probably reversibly trackable, and he didn't have a clue! With how fast they could responded, they had to have been able to monitoring him for a while now.

If he stayed in the library any longer, the consequence would be unimaginable. Also, he was lucky that he used the local library's matrix… As it has probably saved his skinn today.

* * *

 **A few months later**

Watts found himself feeling refreshed and relieved, like a heavy burden been lifted from his shoulders as he have successfully been escorted away after the mentally taxing press conference, leaving a crowd of reporters and journalist behind him.

The overall outcome and changes was favorable, all the abductees were safe, the corporate spy was apprehended and crimson dealers seems to have pulled off their area of operation form the country. As for Sofiya and her administration have been put on hold under the pending investigation by the united corporate alliance (UCA) as a new abrupt administration have taken over surpisingly quickly.

As for himself things have taken an interesting turn, he have been been approached by the UCA and come in touch with the new administration. Watts had yet to fully process all of the information about the new current state of thing as it was alot to digest.

The Japanese imperial state(JIS) have reluctantly approached the UCA and by extension the HKFEZ to help them apprehend Nr 27. Their hired a local decking operative that is currently is in an utter state of shock but is being taken care of. With the help of JIS hired agent they managed to unravel some mysteries behind nr 27 but the effort only gave rise to questions than answers before the operative trojan was detected and booted out of the computer systems a few months ago.

With the limited intel it still was conclusive that the shadowy organisation behind 27 wanted him dead. It also appears subject 27 has gone rogue. There is a genuine video of an unknown but professionally outfit. it is probably a shadowy organisation have sent to pacify him.

In the restored and recovered video files acquired by the trojan horse shows a task force ordering nr 27 to stand down and turn himself in but he replies " I answer to an higher authority, the enemy we are facing now are the least of our problems, I.. I am sorry."

The next following scene shows the facility turrets being activated and gunning down the unknown professionally looking outfit task before they barely had time to react. According to the recording the video is around a half year old.

As Watts drove back to his apartment he felt a faint pulsing wave of negative astral energies jolted him out from being lost in his thoughts as he was digesting the new things he have learned. Curiosity got the best of him as he switched to astral sight. That when he saw it, a depressing aura radiated by a duo in the alley. The spirit was trying to talk to someone who clearly was lying in the ground unresponsive. Altho Watts knowledge of the magical and astral realm was lacking he could tell this was an awakening.

"A KEP Intelligence department office bag? Blonde hair?" monologued Watts as the identity of the person sitting on the ground.

"Wait a minute...Winston is that you? What the hell are you doing here!"

Watts had hard time forgetting the white south african, british like guy who pitched the idea of Sofiya coming out with the crimson dealers publically and in turn how it would help KEP secure the hostages. Of course Winston was unaware of Soifya publicly denying their existence back in a time before her administration was elected.

"Excuse me, do you know this man?" Asked the spirit

"Yes, I do."

"He is in a dark place and I have been trapped by his awakening"

 _Trapped? is this one of those spontaneous binding to a spirit totem?_ ", Seems Winstone has become a shaman, by the way who are you?"

"I do not have a name, altho I have recently learned of this concept of self ascribing oneself".

"Based upon my layman knowledge, your aura radiates that of an mentor spirit, companion or totem for the lack of better words."

"Alto I am entangled or binded to him for now, with enough time I should be able to unravel and be on my way, granted if it is what I desire. Sharing a mind with Winston is intriguing as he is falling further down in the wells of despair. May I suggest you to take him somewhere warmer and safer?"

"Sharing mind..." _I have never meet a shaman having a mental link this deep before_

The splashes of rain in the alley resonated with the partially blocked magical layline under the street. With the shape and placing of the buildings it produced a tune, a lullaby that would make people drift into deep sleep and suffer mental corruption by the small whirlpool of stagnated and toxic qui.

The body has a natural resistance to negative qui but extended exposure this close to the source can be unhealthy. However Watts was able to fight it off as he came closer to Winston. Grabbing him by the upper arm and belt as he lifted him up on his shoulder.

"If you have any other questions you better ask now, Your physical presence here is because of this layline. As I leave this alley you won't be able to stay manifested in the physical plane and communicate with me openly like this."

"I have none but I feel you should introduce me to him before I make my presence known."

Some what agreeing with the reasonably spirit Watts carefully made his way to his apartment while drawing some unwanted attention from pedestrians. He placed Winston on the kitchen chair and jolting him awake with a few slaps. After a few awkward seconds he finally woke up from his slumber.

"Winstons, are you alright?"

"Wat..Watts? I had the worst dream…. ahhhh... the headache is killing me." Winston voice felt devoid of life, totally unlike back a few days as he passionately shared his suggestion on how to deal with the abductions.

"What's going on? Could you tell me what happened to you?" a weak chuckle was Winston reply as he gathered the strength to answer him.

"Can't you tell Watts? I am broken..."

"..."

"Tell me... how would you feel if you suddenly found out your role model or idol was involved in shady and criminal business. if I had knew, I would have, what would I have done?" Continued Winston while a few barely noticeable tears were flowing down on him."

"This is about Sofiya isn't it"

"This is kind of funny isn't it? I have had a hard time to digest this. You see, I was inspired to join the KEP when I saw Sofiya clean up the walled city. She became a central pillar for me. Something that I would aspire to. To make a difference, turning things for the better. I liked the idea of having power and being respected as a police officer and that people would depend on me and it always feels good to be appreciated you know. Before I knew it field work turned out not be my thing but with my studies I was suited for the KEP internal audit department.

I wanted to be like her, setting the order straight and the corporation in their place by holding them accoutnable toa degree. The first major achievement on my book is getting Sofiya resign her political career and possibly spend some time behind bars for all I know." Smiled Winston and mockingly for his naivety failing to keep his nerves in check as tears started to flow more violently"

"No look it this way, you devised a plan to save Sofiyas daughter and the other abductees. In my book you did very well, at least we all found out that her heart was in right place in the end…. isn't that what ultimately matters? The humanity behind it all."

"By choosing her daughter over her career? I have ruined lives, it is still my fault. The new administration is anything but good, they are axing Sofiyas policies, immigrants drawn here for work opportunities are turn down, unemployment is on the rise and so is the crime rate. " Replied Winston while shifting his gaze back up to Watts.

(nods)"Yes but it is not entirely your fault, not to mention your suggestion of using the abductors psychological profile to drive them in to a corner, this is the kind of quick, adaptable and level headed thinking is exactly what KEP needs and what I want from my colleagues.".

"well it is all pointless now"

"What do you mean? How was this received by your co workers?"

"Well for starters I have already sent my resignation letter and what do you think? We were all better off with her administration. The majority of my colleagues in the audit department looks at me in dismay. As the KEP budget is being cut over 11%, the regional KEP police Chief are hiring termination assistant to fine strain KEP employes. The atmosphere turned hostile and bad. I knew that I would be next so I quit. However Watts, I am happy to see you again, now I can depart, Now I can simply…. die."

Watts looked at Winston in dismay as his words sink in like daggers. After a few moments of collecting himself, Watts raised his palm. (Smack!) "Aw, shit man that hurts..wait... who said that?"

"I won't listen to this nonsense. You got one life and i will be dammned to allow you to throw it away and die. This is phatetic and rediculus, we will have a serious talk tomorrow. Don´t you dare do anything stupid in here. You hear me! Now Get some food, change and use my bed. I sleep in the couch. In meanwhile get to know your totem. You recently awakened, congratulations... you are a shaman now."

After the initial shock subsided, Winston spent about an half hour sitting with his eyes closed probably communication with his totem. Meanwhile Watts prepare some simple meals and took a shower. Unexpectedly Winstons seemed to take the awakening surprisingly well.

* * *

 **Meanwhile elsewhere**

Sofiya swore she would not only feel the pinch but also a cramp in her mouth while second guessing her decision again. She has already lost count how many times she have done that since the scandal. She spilled her gut in front of the media, unveiling the Crimson Dealers existence and tossing aside her political career in the drain. Voluntarily taking a one way ticket to a highly secured KEP prison in Taiwan Island.

This was a quite a sudden and abrupt end to her political career. Was it worth it in the end? Her daughter is at least safe but Sofiya had to admit they have really grown distant over the years, she has always neglected her as a child since she tried to keep her at an arms length away from the life of crime she indulged herself in.

But looking at the consequences of going public. So much pain and suffering would have been spread. So many lives could have been saved if she stood firm with the disappearance of her daughter. The whole country is now suffering their biggest setback ever since the police contract scandal and the Yama kings invasion of the walled city from another meta plane.

All she could hope before was that the new administration in power would carry on with her policies and plans that she had laid out. Hoping that they would make use of the existing brilliant talent that she have groomed and cultivated to perfection in the different executive departments. But alas most of them has been replaced except the Household and Schooling Agency(HSA).

The HSA department need the cooperation of the other agencies to carry on through with her planned policies. She could barely imagine how many difficulties and brickwalls the HSA minister Zeifeng Lau had to climb as he is addressing the other ministers in the executive council.

The irony was still there tho, the new administration seems to be nationalistic and conservative,they made a pledge to stop the refugee intake in their inauguration speech and in turn return the jobs to the HKEZ citizens, hence the nationalist, patriots of the worst kinds have gotten out of their hiding spot fully supporting the new administration.

There was a huge demand for cheap labor back when Sofiya administration went for her own modern take of keynesian economic theory to reform the country. But now many of these projects and reforms are costly. The new administration doesn´t seem to be fond of investing and sinking money in these endeavors, so these projects either ended up being cut down on their expenses or outright axed. The national unemployment is rising and so does the tax rate. With the welfare policy and allowances means that it is ultimately the taxpayers money that is maintaining the increasing numbers of refugees and immigrants attracted by her job opportunities by her administration. The unemployment also rose for the domestic HKU citizens aswell.

Now more extreme nationalistic groups disappointed by the new administration have run out of patience. Some of these groups have been increasingly vocal and taken their differences on the streets while the knight errant police force are struggling as it is to maintain the status quo.

Altho Sofiya was quite blunt and open with her policies, everyone knew that they were being used. But the very least what she tried to do was to make the system fair. In the sense that the people who truly worked could crawl their way out of the gutter and build a meaningful life that they saw fit with free and universal baseline education and healthcare for everyone with the new wide avalibility of matrix access.

Achieving this was by no means easy and the policy had it shortcomings in implementing and putting it to practice. But it was a highly appreciated and valued policy at its core... Interestingly tho the new administration have approached her as well with a deal.

Ofcourse she now know why the budget cuts are in place everywhere.

After allowing curiosity get the better of her and signed the non disclosure agreement.

* * *

 **Flashback, KEP federal prison interrogation room**

Sofiya sat at the one end of the table while three officials in the other. Imagine her surprise as the new administration's prime minister Aaron Yip sat in the middle, he introduced the man on the right as an JIS official and to his left his secretary Suki Pin-yee recording and logging the conversation for future reference.

Sofiyas survival instinct and military training kicked in, now what she could say is very limited, a simple yes or no could make them edit the recording and make her say yes or no to a whole range of different subject.

There was once a mayor who got recorded saying yes to outlandish things like taking out money from pensions, welfare funds and funding terrorist organisation. It was enough to soil his reputation beyond repair as he was sent to prison. There is no telling what potential damages follows if she speaks.

"We wish the circumstances were better but with the pressing matters at hand this room is good enough for this meeting" Started the prime minister speak.

"..."

"Aren't you gonna say something? Don´t be unreasonable... I know what this can look like with your military training and all, I am just asking you to hear me out you don´t even need to say anything vocally."

A nod was his reply

"We will cut to the chase, all we ask is that you sign a simple non disclosure agreement, it is pretty standard one that used universally even among teachers in HSA. Only that the repercussions are a bit more severe. Whether you agree on our deal is up to you. You either sign and we will talk or not and we will go to the next candidate on our list…. If you sign but end up not accepting our deal you will still be bound by this agreement as we move on"

Having her interest piqued again she signaled then to had over the papers in question, she took her time and spent entire minutes reading the agreement several times over before finally deciding to sign it. It was indeed a pretty standard non disclosure agreement. The officials clearly breathed a sigh of relief as the tense atmosphere subsided as they kept looking at her while waiting for their desired reply.

"With the agreement signed I would like to congratulate you the fact that you have been chosen to represent our presence in another world. If you accept your position that is. You see we have discovered a parallel meta plane beyond earth. Or rather the JIS have done it. Sadly it appears that we are not the first ones crossing over there"

The Prime Minister turned and faced the JIS official "Could you please brief her about it?"

The man introduced himself as Takuya Kazuki, working with the national JIS Security Bureau, he started talk in a somewhat broken english with japanese accent but it was surprisingly well articulated, "As just over a year ago 17:30 pacific time, using newly developed astralic monitoring device we discovered an magical rift. Initially thought to be a disturbance or malfunction in our instrumen back at our national astralilab 16 at Nagasaki. But by using aldomonic triangulation we were able to localise it under water. It turns out to be a small anomaly that helped us unlock the ability to traverse to another world. By using experimental scientific instrument we were able to recreate the rift and enable us to send some reconnaissance drones through and eventually some operatives.

We have encountered metahman species there and technological level seems to be medieval and primitive. But the magic is more potent and stronger there. Comparable to type 7 magical ley lines over here. Things turned for the worse as we discovered we are not the first one crossing over to that realm. Our intelligence hint that there is at least one more unknown organisation that have access to this world earlier than us. We don't know much about them or how long they ghave been there but when we discovered a well built and developed FOB(forward operating base) with a network of patrols and outpost we had to raise the alarm.

Alto we managed to capture one of the unknown outfit soldier from our world and magically interrogating him, we only managed to reveal Nr 27 existence and that he plays a very important role."

Sofiya had it a bit difficult to digest what she just heard but nodded so that he would continue,

"We have relatively recently discovered that Nr 27 has gone rogue turned on his original employer, he has gone on a serial killing spree on HKFEZ northern reaches, Our intelligence agency has also recently acquired this following video footage." Finished Takuya Kazuki as he handed over a datapad to play the video footage.

A few minutes later…. _I answer to an higher authority, the enemy we are facing now are the least of our problems! (Gunfire, screams)_ Sofiya was stumped and it was a lot to digest, the video footage seemed authentic and it is highly unlikely that that the three officials would go this far to squeeze a yes or no from her. But she could not let her guard down just yet.

"More?"

The Prime ministerchuckeled a bit. "Well for the record I was a simple UCA foreign affairs representative sent on a delegation to HKFEZ to get in touch with you. I would have loved to carry on with you policies, they are brilliant and I got to admit I am impressed. But with this cooperation between JIS, UCA and HKFEZ I had to funnel the very least 2% of our country gross national product(GNP) to this endeavor. Hence all the axing of expensive projects and reforms. The majority of you administration at the executive council would not sign the non disclosure agreement, so we had them removed on the spot in order to proceed with our plan...

As Sofiya Started to realize this situation is genuine, she drew a sigh of relief as prime minister Aaron Yip explained why his administration acted the way they did. However this made her wonder about HSA minister Zaifeng situation.

….I was planning to approach you with this. But with the scandal you can imagine my surprise as I got promoted. UCA hands were forced and someone had to stand up and become the new prime minister. Now I am among the most hated public figure in the country. I am telling you that you just dodged a bullet right there, I was even authorised to use paragraph 14c of UCA state membership to force your hands to comply.

* * *

 **Author´s Note**

 **Writing my own fiction turned out to be harder than I originally thought. It requires genuine dedication and investment that is in a different shade than any other project that I have ever worked with. I have toyed around with the 9000 year period story in my head and it is a story and I would love to tell and share on this website. The very hard part is to actually sit down and write the damm thing to my new presentable standard. I hate info dumps and I am avoiding it like the plague.**

 **But before I knew it, most of my cast of chachters ended up not exploiting the vast potential and asset that shadowrun has to offer while I tried to slowly wheave in the world buildning into the narrative. For the record I am reading some shadowrun novels for inspiration. Because I can´t shake off the feeling that I failed to actully reflect a shadowrun vibe in my fanfiction. What do you guys feel? Does the first chapter has some shadowrunny vibe in it?**


End file.
